


We Spoke of Love

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, no yaoi, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: "A sin, a sin; judging eyes stare with scornOn three thrones occupied by three crowns worn.But what can they do, if thy heart has sworn?Electrifying touches and searing kisses;Deserting differences like burning bridges.Finding romance in a lady and two princes."A one-shot smut fic.





	We Spoke of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A commission.
> 
> This is a threesome fic, so kindly look at our other fics if you are uncomfortable with such a setting.

**We Spoke of Love**

After the Great War, Corrin took the crown as Valla’s new queen.

Incidentally, Corrin was not the supposed heir to the throne. It was Azura. However, just a few months before she was to be crowned, the songstress decided that she was not, after all, fit for a life of shackled responsibilities. She wanted to be free. And so, with blessings from everyone in Nohr and Hoshido, Azura set on a journey to spread peace through her dance and harmony.

Following her cousin’s departure, the heavy burden of ruling Valla was conveniently passed on to Corrin. She was able to lead her army throughout the war, yes, but she was not trained to be a queen of a whole kingdom. She was just a princess; not a crowned heir. Despite this, she still did her best to be worthy of the vital task that was assigned to her.

She utilized kindness and understanding; the same way that her mother held as her image when she was still the queen of Hoshido. Bearing such a heavy title was hard but thankfully, she had two brilliant people to guide her.

Leo and Takumi left their kingdoms in favor of staying in Valla.

Both second princes dropped their positions back at home in order to reside in the foreign land and provide support to the renewed kingdom. It was not really in their plans to do so, but things happened. They were supposed to be their older brothers’ respective advisors but they ended up turning them down. Their decisions were all rooted to the same reason:

They were both in love with Corrin.

_“Mm… Leo…” She squirmed against her lover’s touches._

An old book closed with a snap. Leo let a deep sigh escape his lips as he placed above his lap the book that he was previously reading.

It had been a while since their days became slow-paced. The former Nohrian prince was relieved that he no longer had to go through stacks of war reports, but after such tasks became part of his routines for a long time, it was not that easy to adjust out of it. In order to divert his attention to something more productive, he went to the library to sharpen his mind with something informational. But he ended up distracted.

He was side-tracked by a rather indecent book.

His white skin burned with a deep shade of crimson as the contents of the piece that he read flashed back in his mind.

He could not believe that he indulged himself in such a trashy kind of book. Minutes were wasted for such a non-thought provoking piece. He was supposed to be reading something worthwhile but what he found was an erotic novel whose main character shared the same name as him. He felt ashamed of himself.

He initially planned on throwing the book out or burning it until there was nothing but cinders. However, as he read through the first pages, he got lost and ended up continuing the piece. To add more humiliation, he even had to stop because he was starting to feel… something. However, it was not the novel itself that affected him. Sadly, it was his own thoughts; the picture that his mind had painted.

About Corrin.

The wooden legs of the sturdy chair scratched against the floor as Leo stood up from his seat. He left the dirty book in a corner of the library for it to gain dust. His feet created soft taps while navigating through the maze of shelves. Soon enough, the Vallite castle’s blue and white corridor greeted him; its mellow colors reminding him of how different it was compared to the dark appearance of Castle Krakenburg.

He walked through the halls and silently wished not to bump into a certain someone as he traveled.

It has been a while since he started living in Castle Gyges with Corrin and… Takumi. A confusing predicament, that was their current situation. He and the former Hoshidan royal were rivals before, but now, they were under the same roof and in a relationship with the same woman. How humorous.

Looking back, apparently Takumi was the first to confess what he truly felt. Leo did not know this before, so he went on and asked for Corrin’s hand, which was of course not taken humorously by Takumi. For days, they were engaged in a competition and were waiting for the fateful announcement that would earn one of them the precious spot in Corrin’s heart. Much to their surprise however, the two of them ended up winning. It turned out that the Vallite queen felt the same way about them and decided to take both with her.

That was the reason why the three of them were sheltered within the same walls.

Leo was more open to these types of scenarios. Due to Nohr countenancing to the same rule, the concept was not foreign to him. However, he could not push away the pang of jealousy that sometimes nagged at him. Poison ran through his veins whenever he saw Corrin and Takumi together. He felt a taste of bitterness whenever the pair’s smiles and gazes at each other melted into a sweet mix of honey. He denied the feeling at first and tried to bury it, but its stubbornness proved to be problematic.

Frustration about himself washed over him. His years of experience have sharpened him and helped him grow out of the child he once was. He had learned to stand up on his own; to be a sturdy pillar that would keep standing amidst the roaring storm. His chess pieces have been replaced by genuine soldiers. He had applied his knowledge real time on the battlefield instead of a being caged in a board game.

Yet, his feelings remained capable of being childish.

For the tenth time that day, he sighed. The sound of his footwear softly colliding with the floor rang hollow in the enormous hall that led to his quarters.

Despite being tangled in a relationship, the three inhabited different rooms. Leo was actually grateful for that. Being in the same room with someone who he persistently clashed with would only result in an uncontrollable headache.

Actually, back in their war-torn days, the two princes found common ground and were able to quell the hostility between them. They had gotten so close, in fact, that Leo actually considered that they were what people called ‘best friends’. But nowadays, they seemed to drift away from each other once again. They no longer indulged in a game of chess or shogi, no longer talked about war and history, and many more. They hardly looked at each other without stirring up tension. It felt like they ran on a circle and came back to the starting point.

He was sure that they shared the same reason as to why they were acting like that.

All because of their bitter feelings towards each other.

Leo had once felt that toxicity years ago. He experienced the same back when they were still in Nohr. He used to long for his siblings’ attention that were all always directed towards another who was not him. But he was done with that childish phase.

Or so he thought.

His pair of mocha eyes locked with caramel ones.

 

Takumi was headed for his bedroom. He still missed Hoshido’s interior since he grew up seeing them all the time, but he was learning to adjust. The Vallite castle was now his home. It was where he would spend his days in peace without the constant need to prepare for another round of ferocious battles.

Valla was the place where he and Corrin would live… Oh, and Leo.

He huffed in annoyance. His mood was always being dampened nowadays whenever he caught sight of the former Nohrian prince. They usually ended up either avoiding the path of the other or verbally clashing whenever they met eye to eye; all of the foundation that they were able to build forgotten. It was a tiring cycle.

He had lost the connection with the other former prince because of his inability to rein the unpleasant feeling that he harbored.

Corrin made sure that the two of them were equally loved. She divided her time to give them the same attention, yes, but its effectivity was lost after a while.

Whenever Takumi saw his wife beside Leo, he always felt like he was being left behind. Was he not good enough? Was the former Nohrian prince more capable of bringing a smile to their wife’s face?

His jealousy had manifested into anger; that was why his first response when he crossed paths with Leo was to engage in a verbal argument. But soon, things escalated. The two consorts ended up bashing each other’s face. They were still at the point where they were trying to knock each other out by punching the jaw, but they were certainly going for a broken nose next.

But of course, Takumi was confident that he was better at giving a pretty boy an ugly black eye. One that Leo would not be able to remedy with his stupid cucumbers.

“Takumi! Leo!” Corrin’s voice cut through the toxic haze as she ran towards her husbands. Takumi was pretty much close to clobbering the poor blond’s face, so she was glad she could catch up to them before blood was shed.

The presence of the Vallite queen effect was immediate. The two instantaneously halted their actions and placed some distance between them.

Concern was evident when the lady spoke, “What happened? Why are you two fighting?”

“Because a filthy barbarian forgot his manners.” Leo stated mockingly; trying to ignore the sting on his jaw.

Takumi’s anger was fueled once more due to the blond’s words, “Who are you calling a barbarian!?”

“Oh? Should I call you a caveman instead? Man make fire? Go find water to wash the garbage stink off you first.” A taunting smirk was painted on Leo’s lips.

“I’m going to wash your face off your head! I bathe three times a day, idiot!” The silver-haired man was about to lunge at his rival, but was promptly stopped by Corrin.

“Calm down, Takumi!” She raised an arm to block her husband’s movement before turning to the other person in the hall, “And stop teasing him, Leo!”

Leo huffed as his gaze peeled off from his wife. It was always Takumi who ended up being the victim. Just because the former Hoshidan royal looked less intimidating than him and played the lovable, innocent one, people always sided with him. On the other hand, Leo was left with the label of the villain. It was annoying beyond words.

“Fine. You always favor him anyway.” The complaint that slipped off Leo’s lips was barely audible.

Corrin sighed. She was now well aware of the problem’s root. This had been surfacing for a while now and was getting out of hand. She thought she was just jumping to conclusions so she did nothing but now, she knew that if she did not act, the rift between them would only grow wider.

As a remedy, she brought them to her room with the intention of talking to them and tending to their bruises. They refused to talk, of course, as they had always been stubborn men. She tried to coax them to speak up. What went out of her calculations, however, was that her sweet gestures were somehow taken as a bit flirtatious by her men – Leo, in particular (honestly she did not know how he came to that conclusion).

What soon happened was something she did not expect.

The smirk on Leo’s lips widened; causing his eyes to glint a cruel playfulness, “Heh. Perhaps because you have got no backbone to prove your worth. How disappointing from someone who dares to call me his ‘arch nemesis.’”

“I could say the same to you!” Takumi reproached. He was appalled by the bog of hypocrisy forming at their feet.

Despite the accusation thrown at him, Leo maintained his mischievous composure. Still smirking, he licked the inside of his cheek. This caused Corrin to blush faintly at his naturally-emphasized pheromones; a reaction which he in turn took as a direct invitation to toy with her. And damn, did he like to toy with her.

“Oh?” He turned his head towards Corrin, but did not peel his eyes off his rival, “Then can you do this to her?”

Not-so-tenderly, Leo grabbed Corrin’s chin. The movement was abrupt, but the way he tilted her face to the side—the way he smothered her with his dashingly sexy stare, were painfully slow. He touched her left cheek with his lips. He whispered sexy nothings to her ear; making sure that she could savor every millimeter of his travelling lips through her skin. He stopped at the corner of her mouth. He stuck his tongue out and swiped at her lip balm.

Honestly, he was surprised at himself for getting the confidence to do these humiliating things. He had that lewd book to blame. Should he burn it after all?

A rugged puff blew out of Corrin’s throat. She was already seated on her bed, but she felt as if her legs would give way and could collapse her any time. Leo’s charisma had that much effect on her.

“Leo…” Corrin breathed; at a loss for words that she could say to him.

_Maybe he should read that book more._

Leo pulled away form his precious little lady; contented at the gravity of reaction that he managed to pull from a simple teasing. He then turned to Takumi and cocked his head to the side, “How about that?” He swept his fringes up with his left hand.

Takumi had been watching the whole thing with an agape mouth. He was amazed at how Corrin could respond to Leo’s touches like that. Takumi and Corrin had never really gone deeper than a simple peck before bidding good-night, so the way Leo managed to turn her on like that was somewhat of a slap to his face. He hated the position of second place.

“I… Of course I can!” Takumi bluffed.

Honestly, he did not know if he actually could. He had never kissed passionately before, so he did not know if he could get it right the first time. He was a rather conservative one after all. Still, he could not let his rival hog the grand stage of Corrin’s attention, so he pulled himself together, hopped to sit beside Corrin, took her by the shoulders, and mashed his mouth onto hers.

It was sloppy. Of course it was. It was sloppy and obviously a novice’s work, but Corrin’s lips were just so soft and sweet; like those cherry blossom mochi they had back in Hoshido. They were plump and wet and a direct contrast to his thin pair that had started to dry due to the anxiety that crept up on him earlier.

But now he was not anxious at all. Somehow, the sudden rush of bliss that came with kissing his beloved washed his woes. He was lightheaded. The feeling of Corrin’s tongue prodding against his was especially dizzying; enticing him to pull her head closer and dig into her deeper—deeper still. Deeper until all they were was a mess of mingled breaths and hot saliva.

A mess of brewing desire in the pits of their stomachs.

Takumi craved for more. More, more, more. Touch her more, smell her more, _taste_ her more—

“Are you done yet?” An irritated voice tapped his cross-legged foot against the bed’s wooden leg.

Corrin pecked Takumi’s mouth one more time before turning to Leo. She grinned at the blond man sheepishly, “Sorry, I got carried away. Won’t you give me a kiss too?”

Leo’s expression changed from annoyed to naughty in an instant. The smirk returned to his pale face. He leaned over to Corrin and held her by the jaw, “My pleasure. This time, I’ll show you what a real kiss is, compared to that…uncouth mashing of mouths by him.” He glanced over to Takumi who raised an eyebrow at the ridicule.

“Excuse me? I—“ Takumi was cut short by Leo’s finger raised in his direction, as if urging him to shut up and watch.

As much as Takumi hated to be set aside, he could do nothing but stand by and spectate. Corrin disliked unnecessary fighting, after all.

Again, Leo decided to play his teasing cards. He let his fingernails tingle through Corrin’s jaw bone; urging her skin to follow his every movement through the goose bumps that littered her flesh. He flicked her face up. He gazed into her ruby eyes and slowly, agonizingly slowly, ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip.

Unconsciously, Corrin bit hers, “What are you planning to do to me?” She asked breathlessly.

Leo hushed. The breath that he drew out through his teeth tickled the surface of her lips. He did not give her time to pounce at his mouth however, when he continued downward and kissed her neck. Corrin’s head threw backwards when his teeth bit at her clavicle.

“You have soft skin.” He spoke in a low, alluring tone, “What lotion do you use?”

“Shea butter.” She managed to gasp out.

Leo nudged at her collarbone with his nose. Her scent was intoxicating; bewitching, “Ah, so that is why I get this urge to eat you.”

From behind the two, Takumi cringed at Leo’s words. He knew it was supposed to be sexy—Corrin seemed so drawn to it—but from another man's perspective, it sounded a bit too cheesy. Even Corrin was bound to—Oh gods.

Takumi froze in his spot when Corrin let out a lewd moan. He had always found his beloved sexy, but right there and then, with her neck bare and her sleeve coquettishly sliding off her silky shoulder, he could not help but blush. He did not know; he was supposed to be jealous. He was supposed to be mad and frustrated by how the love of his life was being pleasured by another man, but the way her nails raked through the upper half of her chest—baring her bra for him to feast on—was enough to send a rush of blood to his most private of parts.

Corrin being stripped down to her underwear was a major turn-on.

“D-damn it…” Takumi cursed under his breath as he felt his virility aching underneath his pants.

“Mn, yes.” Corrin groaned when Leo nipped at her plum chest.

She was yet to be fully unclothed, but Leo’s ministrations on top of his seductive whispers spurred a leaking faucet beneath her underwear.

Just when her darling, amorous husband was about to hook his fingers under her bra, a warm hand around her wrist caught her attention.

She looked up to see Takumi: sad and shy. He could not look her in the eyes, but the way his pupils flickered to and fro her naked body as he chewed on his lip was enough for Corrin to guess what he wanted. Her adorable, bashful husband wanted her attention. He probably wanted her to smother him with a hug—just like she usually did.

She smiled at Takumi, kissed Leo on the forehead, and turned to wrap her arms around Takumi’s torso.

“I’m sorry, were you feeling ignored?” Corrin stroked Takumi’s back, “Here, let me make it up to you.”

As gently as she could, she cupped Takumi’s face. She had thought it many times before, but he had an endearing, beautiful face. She always loved his expressive eyes. They were soft and gentle; like a sweet caramel that drowned her in candy delectation. Unlike Leo whose features came at her like a spicy and juicy steak, Takumi’s charm appealed to her like satisfying bonbons. He was mild, but addicting nonetheless.

She took her time in massaging his skin with her lips. She loved it when he shivered every time she licked him. She took her time in undoing his clothes. She loved it when he moaned whenever she lapped his sweat.

She loved it when he took his time in undoing her bra; fingers shaking as he gently caressed the softness of her breasts.

“Oh Takumi…” She hummed out his name when he circled his fingers over her rosy buds, “You taste so good…” She whispered and sucked at his neck.

A tiny gasp danced near Corrin’s ear. An ecstatic grin bloomed on her lips upon hearing Takumi’s adorable, adorable moan. He was not good at verbally expressing himself, but when it was his raw, instinctual breath that spoke for him, he made it clear that he was enjoying himself. That he liked it when Corrin bit the side of his neck. That he liked it when Corrin fondled his chest, scraped her teeth down his skin, and whirled her tongue around his nipple.

 _Mn,_ her sweet husband liked to be dominated.

She wondered about her spicy one, though?

Sneakily, she reached out her left hand to the person behind her. She felt for his leg. When he flinched from her sudden action, she bit her lower lip and let her fingers glide to the cold surface of his belt; pulling at it and inviting him to come over.

He did, and with a bit of a struggle, Corrin unlatched the belt that was keeping Leo’s pants on his waist.

“Oh?” Corrin gasped out; a bit taken aback when she brushed his underwear, “Since when have you grown so much?”

It was like a rainfall. One so sudden and unexpected that she could not readily shield herself with an umbrella. And, with her body stark naked in front of him, she shivered at the chill that he permeated into her pores. His hands were cold.

Suddenly, Leo’s limbs froze atop her skin. He clenched his knuckles and removed contact from her; the brush of his nails sending shudders through her frame, “Since when?” He leaned away from her, “For a long time, dear Corrin. I’ve never thought you wouldn’t even notice.”

Takumi had stopped kissing Corrin at that point, and so she used it as a permission to sit up straight and shift her attention to her other husband. She wrapped her arms in front of her chest to at least give her a bit of invulnerability, “What’s with this tone, Leo?” She asked with a sullen voice.

“Oh nothing much. A simple thought just crossed my mind,” Leo crossed his legs, “Are you truly looking at me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you truly looking at me, or are you seeing the little Leo that you’ve always known in your mind?” He uncrossed his legs and inclined closer to her; his eyes boring into the depths of her soul, “Do you truly love me as I am, or are you driven by pity? The urge to wipe away my pathetic tears, perhaps?”

Corrin blinked at the sudden accusation. Such a topic had never been opened by him before.

Startled, her mouth hung open. She shifted her head to the side but her pupils remained on him, “What are you talking about? Of course I love you. Takumi too.”

She spun to her other husband behind her, but he was not staring back at her. He seemed to have been sobered by the haunting idea as well.

Takumi pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. He had not brought it up in fear that Corrin would think badly of him, but such a thought had always woken him from his sleep. Loathe as he was to admit it, the foundation of his and Corrin’s relationship was his emotional struggle. He was a problematic person. He was always constantly finding ways to destroy himself both physically and mentally, and his wife—still a stranger to him back then—was the one who swam through great lengths just to break down his walls and reach his heart. They came to understand each other beyond a normal relationship of ‘friends’, and so they have decided to take it a step farther as lovers.

Imagine the heartbreak that he felt when Corrin confessed to him that she loved another man as equally as she loved him.

Needless to say, he was devastated. He tried to turn his back to her many times, but she never failed to chase after him and untiringly knocked at his heart’s door until he gave in to her love. Ultimately, he proposed to support her as her husband despite everything.

He had always felt that her affections were genuine. She really would do anything to make him happy. Still, with Leo lurking around her like he was, he could not help but think that the former Nohrian prince was her actual true love. That she only agreed to marry him because she worried that he would sink to his former, depressive self; that he would take his own life without her attention. That she pitied him because she thought he could not fend for himself.

Sometimes, he held the pessimism that she thought him a child.

Leo probably felt the same.

And he did.

“Corrin, I’m no longer a child.” Leo sighed deeply, “You…don’t have to force yourself to make it appear like you care for me as much as you care for him. I can handle myself. I can live with it, even if you decide to throw me out of this castle. So,” He flicked his eyes up to meet hers; his mocha irises shining in a mixture of comfort and sorrow, “Don’t force yourself. Just tell me you don’t want me, and I’ll graciously walk out for you.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

To Corrrin’s surprise, the phrase did not come out of her mouth. She was about to say the exact same thing, but before they could roll out of her tongue, a masculine voice said it for her.

Takumi unconsciously pulled his yukata close; a bit embarrassed that he was almost half-naked in front of anyone else other than himself, “I think it should be me walking out. I think I’m more like the extra character here. It’s pathetic but…maybe I can’t really support Corrin like how I’m supposed to. More than anyone, I think you’d fit the prince consort title more than I do.”

Corrin pulled a blanket over her body, “Takumi, what are you saying?”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I’m giving up on you. As much as I’d like to force myself not to love you, I can’t.” He laughed a bitter one; his self depreciation growing more and more with each word out of his mouth, “It’s pathetic, and you don’t need a pathetic consort. I think I’ll just…support you from afar. Or something.”

“Says the guy who everybody loves…” Leo grumbled; his hands tightening his belt in annoyance.

Leo hated it when Takumi played the role of the inferior groom. ‘Leo’s more good-looking’ this, ‘Leo’s smarter’ that. That he was a better consort because he could finish paperwork faster or that he had a giant library in his head. Was he the one people admired because he could flutter his long hair as he swung his elegant katana and shot shining arrows from the air? No.

Was he the one who people shouted ‘Go back to your Nohr, asshole!’ at? Yes. Because he was intimidating, apparently.

At least a lot of people liked Takumi because he was _cute and friendly_. The bastard. He wished they could see how violent the guy was.

He was about to stand up. He was about to stand up and stroll out of the room whilst claiming that the conversation was pointless. He was about to walk off and tell the pair that they could make love to each other all night long for all he cared. He did not care. He wished he didn’t.

And that was when a strong slap returned him to his senses. It stung. Corrin’s two palms sandwiching his cheeks stung.

“What…” She turned to Takumi and did the same slapping action to him. She pouted with furrowed brows, “Are you saying?”

Left and right, she glared at her two husbands. They looked back at her in confusion, and she huffed a breath. When she was sure that they were going to listen to her, she began her rants, “Corrin, why can’t you even cook properly? The paper’s deadline is overdue, what am I going to do with you? Your stance is three degrees off! Learn to take a break and drink your gone-cold tea! Stop eating meat and eat more vegetables!”

The two men blinked in unison. They were familiar phrases that they said to Corrin at least once a week, but they had no idea why she was bringing them up now.

“You guys are jerks.” She bitterly claimed and clenched her fists on her lap, “But… You’re the jerks I’ve grown to love. The jerks who pull me from falling into a pitfall, the jerks who scold me every time I make terrible mistakes. I… I know I am inexperienced and am barely learning how to walk this path but… I manage. I manage because of you two.

“And…” She looked up and smiled a bashful one at her husbands, “I don’t think I can spend my mornings without watching Leo’s jogs across the hall… Right foot on left slipper. Or Takumi painstakingly cutting his split-ends every morning.”

As if orchestrated, the two men’s voices spiked a notch higher.

“How did you know that?!”

“When did that ever happen?”

Despite the lack of synchronization in their words, Corrin knew that they had the same message of disbelief to ask of her. She laughed in her hand. Her thumb brushed her lip as she lifted her head up to smile at her husbands; a pale rubicund hue painting her cheeks with allure.

Her right hand gripped at her left elbow as her left hand lifted the blanket up to her shoulder, “I have always been attentive when it came to you two. So, more than anyone, I know how much you two have tried your best to reach who you are today. Not just how strong you’ve become, of course, but how much battles you’ve fought and endured and struggled just so you could live here,” She swayed her perspective to and fro the two men; eyes mellowing in genuine thankfulness, “With me.”

She curled her fingers in the blanket and looked down. She hesitated for a while, but she removed all of the embarrassment in her body and gave them her brightest smile, “So, thank you. You are the pillars that shelter me and keep me afloat.”

A light blush travelled through her porcelain skin; coloring her beauty like a rose bud on pure white snow.

“I love you two.”

 

 _Trumpets celebrate a royal parade;_  
_Enemies bow down under their crusade._  
_Three are one in this bloody promenade._

 _A sin, a sin; judging eyes stare with scorn_  
_On three thrones occupied by three crowns worn._  
_But what can they do, if thy heart has sworn?_

_Electrifying touches and searing kisses;_  
_Deserting differences like burning bridges._  
_Finding romance in a lady and two princes._

_Close the doors and kill the lights in this masquerade._  
_Her majesty kneels to her consorts in the shade._  
_Three are one in this lovely, sinful serenade._

She smelled good. So, so good. As Takumi brushed his nose through Corrin’s thin neck, his nostrils tingled of the fresh scent of sweet, sweet butter. His fingernails traced the curve of her neck. His lips tickled the dip of her collarbone; sending pleasant waves of electricity through her body, manipulating her goose bumps as his fingers hovered above her flesh. He loved the vibrations of her throat on the skin of his mouth.

She smelled so good. So, so good.

 _Though to others she gleams of authority,_  
_For them she smelled a bit like a Dorothy;_  
_Sweet, with only a hint of debauchery._

She felt so good. So, so good. As Leo carded his fingers through Corrin’s lovely, fluffy curls, he could not help but bite his lip at the sight of her. Pretty princess, dirty girl. She fervently pumped Takumi as she licked Leo’s entire phallus. Hungrily, from the base up. Up and down, up and down.

She kneeled on the floor; not minding the dust on her skin, not minding the cold nip of the blooming night. How could she, when in front of her was a feast? How could she, when all she could think about was how delicious it was to be tasting Leo’s most private part and how exquisite Takumi’s precum was? She swirled her tongue around the crown of their penis. She clamped her mouth around their lengths. Alternately; she could not afford herself to rest. How could she, when she it felt so good to be drunk in their essence – to be swallowing the proof of their love?

She felt so good. So, so good.

 _A tiny mouth kisses needy erections,_  
_A tiny blush pigments her fair complexion._  
_Her hair, wavy and undone, is perfection._

She tasted so good. So, so good. As Takumi swiped the fruity flavor of Corrin’s lip balm with his tongue, she ran her hands through his body; playing at the hems with naughty, naughty intentions. She was bewitching – enchanting. Her sinful fingers pulled at the sash of his clothes and let it drop silently on the floor. She snaked her arms around his sturdy form. She let him devour all the flavor on her lips before she travelled down to to his neck, to his chest, to his abdomen.

She loved lapping his sweat from his body. She loved his body.

Just like how Leo loved her taste; how addicted he was to tracing her spine with his playful tongue. He enjoyed how wide his smirk was whenever she shuddered. He savored her quiet gasps whenever he toyed with her nipples, or whenever he wandered off way below to catch a whiff of her sweet, sweet juice.

She tasted so good. So, so good.

 _Kiss her gently, kiss her roughly;_  
_Tear the crown and strip the mufti._  
_Kiss her naked, kiss her body._

Kiss her, kiss her. Corrin whimpered in delight when Leo explored her core. He inserted his fingers inside her vagina and felt around for her slick, warm walls. It was sticky; swollen. When he pushed his tongue inside of her, she jerked and mewled. A fresh dew of her love nectar oozed and enveloped his tongue with a dizzying excitement; causing him to close his eyes and moan. It was obvious that she needed him— _them_.

From above Leo, Corrin was biting her lower lip as she watched Takumi kiss her breasts. He tugged, he pulled, he sucked; he enjoyed teasing her hardened buds. He found delight in squishing her ample bosom with his hands – so much, that in his concentration, he let out a long, lewd moan when Corrin brushed _his_ nipple with her thumb.

Feel them, taste them. She wanted to bite them.

 _To bite them is to kiss them._  
_Discover that hidden gem._  
_Pluck their lewd moans from the stem._

She did not know when and how it happened. It did not concern her. What mattered was that she was straddling Takumi’s hips as he ran his hands up and down her back. She was grinding against him; plump lower lips leaving a sticky wetness on his stiff, erect length. They were at the edge of the bed, so every time she rocked against him, the creaking noise of the bed frame reminded them that they were heated; excited. That they were growing wetter every time the tip of his penis nudged her entrance. He was practically begging her to take him in.

And she gladly would.

“Mn, Corrin…” Takumi breathed in his wife’s ear.

Slowly, carefully, she guided Takumi’s penis inside her; all the while groaning as her walls stretched and hurt and tried to fit him. It was not the most pleasant five seconds of her life, but she managed to draw in her tears and let her husband occupy her most intimate part. He fit in her snugly.

He fit in her snugly. It was not the most pleasant five seconds of her life, but she managed to draw in her tears and let her other husband occupy her other most intimate part. Slowly, carefully, Leo guided his penis inside her; all the while groaning as he felt her walls stretch and hurt and try to fit him.

“Gods, Corrin…” Leo breathed in his wife’s other ear.

They spoke of love.

Takumi spoke of moans to Corrin’s ears; of how beautiful she was. Of how tender her skin was, how fragrant her creamy scent was. His tongue spoke of honest hunger for her body. He licked her neck, her clavicle, the curve of her breasts, the pertness of her nipples. He tasted her skin and grew fonder of her every detail that he memorized through his five senses.

He spoke of moans as he held desperately onto her waist; guiding her up and down, up and down as he savored her erotic whimpers. He licked her lips and explored her mouth to the same beat that his penis pushed and pulled inside her vagina. Her walls rubbed his shaft’s skin. His mind spun when she clenched around him. He was growing hotter and hotter; hotter and hotter until he could no longer comprehend how in the world he was burning up in this moonlit, winter night.

They spoke of love.

Leo spoke of moans to Corrin’s ears; of how beautiful she was. Of how slender her nape was, how he wanted to kiss and lick and bite her sexy neck. How he wanted to run his hands all over her back and tickle her spine with his fervent fingers. His nails spoke of craving for her body. He dug his nails into her voluminous buttocks; loving the way her cute little hole twitched and leaked out the scented oil that he applied on her.

He spoke of moans as he desperately bit his lip; watching as his manhood appeared and disappeared inside her. He had always had a liking to her shapely derriere, so when she offered her backside to him earlier, he more than willingly complied. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he liked it. He liked that she squirmed and twitched and gasped and moaned below him while he pumped in and out of her beautiful ass. Though she was facing another man, he could not help but smirk at the idea that he was dominating her from above.

And she loved it. They both knew she loved it.

 _Stretch me, unravel me, ravage me;_  
_Fill me up and drown me in this sea._  
_Mark my body, show me ecstasy._

_Do me hard and give me fantasy._

Leo was standing up, so he was the first to feel his knees weaken. He was nearing his limits. He wished to go on longer, but the wondrous view of Corrin’s helpless form – her clawing hands and her panting shoulders – were too much for him. His head was spinning and his vision was blurring.

Gradually, he lowered his head to her back. He dragged his lips across her shoulder and kissed her as much as he could. He sucked and tainted her with red bruises, he raked and marked her with red scratches. But it was not enough; not at all. He wanted a confirmation; he wanted a proof that would show him and her that he appreciated her – that she let him have her.

Incidentally, the same went for Takumi. It was his first time to experience such a thing, so he doubted he could manage himself well in the first place. He probably could not. Still, Corrin was so kind and gentle and forgiving with his mistakes, so he was encouraged to push on and he actually felt like he was loved and taken care of. Corrin took great care of him. And that was enough to send him to the edge; to the heated bliss that he had always dreamed of.

He wanted a validation that this moment was real. That he loved her and she loved him back. That she let him hug her; let him kiss her and let him make love to her. He wanted a confirmation; he wanted a proof that would show him and her that he appreciated her – that she let him have her.

That they loved her.

_We spoke of love. We spoke of trembling shoulders and shuddering breaths. Of intertwined arms and passionate kisses. Of indescribable feelings; of full hearts bursting with inexplicable emotions. Of mismatched moans._

_We spoke of white moonlight on white snow. Of white curtains on white walls. Of white essence on white blanket; cascading semen on white legs._

Corrin laughed lightly with her two husbands on either side of her. They were both embracing her tightly, but both were pouting; possibly because they could not quite wrap their heads around what happened. They were so lovable.

She had not cleaned herself up, but she did not mind. She wanted to feel their essence on her skin. She rubbed her legs and recalled the feeling of their simultaneous ejaculation; of the pleasant warmth that washed inside her and filled her to the core. They poured and poured; so much that it overflowed.

The heat of their bodies as they clung to her. The hotness their breaths as they panted on her skin. The balminess of their semen gushing out of her two holes…

She licked her lips and let her right hand travel to her wet core. Her husbands’ fluids were still there. They were warm and sticky.

“Thank you…” She whispered to both of them.

_We spoke of comfortable silence._

None of them replied, but she did not mind. She did not mind at all.

_We spoke of frigid air caressing our noses. We spoke of gentle zephyr knocking against the windowsill. Of flickering candlelight. Of warm feet under warm blanket. Of sleepy sighs._

_We spoke of many things, but most of all_

“I love you two.”

_We spoke of love._

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning us, whether it be NSFW or SFW, feel free to send an inquiry at mysticravenille@gmail.com or Direct Message us on Twitter: @ventiqueMR


End file.
